Cause you're weak!
by XxYumi-chanxX
Summary: Lucy has been replaced by Lisanna! She nows set out on a trip to train and become stronger but who will she meet that will help her take her revenge on them and Lisanna? And who are those mysterious people in Sabertooth? "Sorry Luce but you're too weak to be on our team" Lucy X oc or Lucy X Sting
1. Chapter 1

**Guys please be kind to me coz I'm not a good writer and yeah, so...enjoy**

**Summary: Lucy has been betrayed by her so call nakama and meets a person during her trip**

**What was this power Lucy has been hiding from Fairy Tail?**

**Lucy's POV**

'sigh'I sighed for the millionth time today. I was just looking for a place to rest and is failing miserably. If you are wondering why I am not at Fairy Tail right now, I kinda left, Before you shout out "WHY?" let me explain.

FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO

Lisanna has returned from the dead (That's what I call it since she died and came back) or actually returned from Edolas. Everyone was partying except for me. Everyone was ignoring me except master and Gray of course. I didn't really know her but I knew she was kind-hearted, cheerful and sweet but right now I was seeing my worst nightmare. " Hey Luce!" I turned around to see Team Natsu. I smiled and said "Yes?" From the corner of my eyes I could see Lisanna smirk."We wanna kick you off the team and replace you with Lisanna!"Natsu said with his famous grin."I agree with Natsu, you are weak and always make us protect you!" I heard Erza agree and then I looked at Gray, he had a sad expression on his face saying they-force-me-to-say-yes. I gave him a face saying it's-ok.

I walked up to the board to get a request. I scanned the board for a mission until I found this one

**Please help!**

**Every week there is a guild called Crimson Blood that comes to our village and attacks us, steals our things and money and now were with nothing!**

**Reward: 1,245,123,754,364 (that's a lot of money!)**

Hmmmm that's a good reward! A hand grabbed my wrist when I was about to take it. "I'm sorry, me and Team Natsu are taking that" Lisanna said with a smirk thinking that she was winning madly. "Oh? to be honest you're to weak for this mission" I exclaimed with a smirk. (Smirks SMirks Smirks) "Tch but you'll be the one killed instead" Lisanna said. "Prove it! I fight you and team natsu!" I said proudly. " I bet you'll lose!" I heard Lisanna say.

Arena

98% voted on Team Natsu and Lisanna and 2% voted on my which is the ice mage and the guild master, the guild master voted for me because he felt my overwhelming power and the ice mage voted for me because he was my friend...lame.

"Ready...Set...GOOOOOOO!"

I teleported to Natsu and 'Lucy kicked' him and he flew across the room then I went to Erza and kicked her in the stomach which also sent her flying across the room and finally Gray, I made him sleep since I didn't want to hurt him of course, he's still my nakama. The guild's eyes almost popped out of its sockets.

END OF FLASHBACK

Before you ask why I'm so strong and powerful, I have actually been training with a lot of really really really strong mages, fairies, magical animals, my spirit friends and...Dragons.

And my look is really really really different, I have golden blonde hair that reaches my elbows and it was dip dyed in the colour black. I now wear a black corset and a black skirt with a chain belt. I sometimes grow black furry cat ears and tail when I am with animals or when I do cat actions. I wear black stilettos and a black scaly choker with a red rose in the middle from Igneel. My brown eyes turned into black cat eyes and I wear an earing on the right that is a dragon's teeth, Weisnologia gave it to me and told me that Sting Eucliffe has been given it too. I have a scythe from Skiadrum, I had been given a ring from Grandine, A tattoo like jellal's but more for a feminine on my left part of my face colour black from Metalicana and from Acnologia I got a magical book that has dragon spells. Don't forget about the others who trained me they gave me hundreds of things but I guess you'll get bored.

I just found out I was in the Sabertooth territory and I started wondering around. I stopped when I heard a rustle and out came a guy with spiky blond hair and the same earing as me. "I'm sure I smelled Roses here Lector!" I heard he shout certainly. "Sting Eucliffe is it?" I said unsure if I got the name right."Yes he is!" I turned to look at the red cat. "He's the great Sting Eucliffe!" I nodded. "And who are you?" He asked me curiously. "Me? I'm Lucy Heartfilia ex-member of Fairy Tail!" He stared at me wide eyed. "You?" He pointed at me. "Lucy Heartfilia? But I thought I sense a big amount of magic here?" He pointed out. " Idiot! It's from me!" I said. I stared at me like 'really?' and I nodded. "Tch anyways see ya" I said beginnning to walk away waving.

Lucy's POV

As I walked away from his sight, I teleported to the cliff, walked to it and sat on the edge looking the the cloudless sky. "You're going to fall off like that!" I heard a male voice speak. I turned around and his eyes met my cold eyes. After 10 long minutes that seemed forever he finally spoke up 'again'

"What's your name?" He asked curiously. "...Yumiko...Suzuki" He grinned. "That's a nice name" I sweatdropped of how dense he is, that was a fake name seriously but I knew he was strong and smart when fighting so I decided..."What's yours?" I smiled slightly. "Kaito Igarashi!" Such an energetic guy, I sweatdropped. "Oh I was about to ask you something important" We both said together. "Could you be my partner for fighting?" We smiled and shook hands. "I'm an elemental dragon slayer!" He shouted enthusiastically. "I'm a..." I paused for a bit as I forgot choose what magic i have. I smiled. "Requip Mage, I'm a requip mage..." He grinned. "Hope we get along together!" I blushed but luckily hid it. "Me to Igarashi-sa-" He suddenly spoke up."Call me Kaito!" I nodded.

Kaito's hair style is like Natsu and Jellal mixed that is shiny silver, He has an earing that is a sword-like rainbow dragon teeth and he dresses like gray. He has crimson red eyes and carries a sword with him even though it's hidden I could feel it. And then we set out traveling...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Enjoy!**

Timeskip 7 years

Kaito's POV

We stood back to back, surrounded by hundreds of enemies that are mages. "Ready? Yumiko?" She nodded. I watched her begin to slash through them with a fast speed and the enemies on the left collapsed. She motioned me to take the other half. I took a breath. "Ice dragon's roar!" and they were down. "Easy" Yumiko said with a slight smirk.

"Well well, well what do we have here?"We turned to face the person speaking which happened to be the guild master."Hmmmmmmm she's quite attractive" When I heard that it made my blood boil. So angry that I knocked all of them out with my 'kaito punch' on the ground which made a hole which made the enemies fall in. I smiled at her when she beatened up the guild master. I started to develop feelings for her but back to the topic.

Yumiko's (Lucy's) POV

"Flame Brain!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Lighter!"

"Snow Cone!"

"Shut up both of you!"

I stopped when I heard those voices, same as Kaito. We crept under a bush to see what was going on. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. It was Natsu and Gray fighting with Erza looking at the map. 'Sigh' "We can never find the way out of here after we finished this mission!" Erza said. "Lisanna!" I heard Natsu shout before dashing to her. She collapsed on the floor breathing hardly. "Lisanna who did this to you?" He stood up and looked around until he stopped at our bush. He starting walking to it and burning the bush up but luckily we jumped up. "Who are you?!" Natsu shouted shooting flames at us which we dodged them like a pro. "Answer the question! Who are you and what did you do to our beloved Lisanna?"He said. "My name is Yumiko and his name is Kaito and we didn't do anything to your beloved animal take-over mage with the white hair over there"I answered. I turned to look at Gray.

**Gray it's me**

who are you?

**It's me Lucy Heartfilia in front of you!**

L-Lucy?!

**Yep and this is my partner Kaito! Anyways it's nice seeing you again! see you!**

Okay bye I missed you

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! ANSWER ME! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SHE'S A TAKEOVER MAGE?!" He screamed going into dragon force.

"Tch weak" I said smirking."WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY GIRLFRIEND LISANNA?!" My eyes widened, Lisanna? His girlfriend? Gotta remind myself to beat her up later also.

"We said that you're weak and just call her Lisanna, no need to call her your girlfriend and we did not do anything" I heard Kaito speak. Before I was about to stand up with him, swords started dashing to us which we just yawned and dodged all of them. "Impossible! No one can dodge all of those swords!" A feminine voice spoke up.

"Oh? the infamous Titania"I questioned."Even if you use all your magic to send weapons flying to us, it won't affect us and we're way stronger, You guys to us are just small weaklings" Kaito said smirking.

Team Natsu glared at him and Lisanna woke up. Erza gave a dark aura which didn't really affect us. "You, what did you say? weaklings?! we're the strongest guild in Fiore!" Erza said sending every weapon she could to us but Kaito used a katana to slice all of them up."Now you guys" I said smirking. made all of them sleep except Lisanna."Beat that girl up" I ordered Kaito which he simply nodded and punched her and kick blah blah blah (lol can't be bothered) until she was fully bruised and unconscious."Tch let's just leave 'em here" I said after I went up and kick Natsu in he stomach.

"Let's go, they're just nothing but betrayers" I whispered.

"Ne Yumiko I was thinking of joining a guild..." He said out loud. "I was thinking of joining..."

'Please not Fairy Tail!'

"Sabertooth" He said finishing the suggestion. "No" I simply answered. "Please"

After 20 minutes of him begging me, I finally gave up. "Fine and give me a reason why you wanna join"

"Well...because I heard that they are very strong and powerful! They even have the twin dragon slayers there!"He said.' true' I thought. "Okay but let's not go today, tomorrow and let's bring them back to Fairy Tail" I then it struck me, why would he wanna join a guild that acts very mighty and powerful? "Why would you wanna join a guild that acts very mighty and powerful but isn't?" I questioned. "because even though they act mighty and powerful they still care for their members! I heard that the master changed a lot and doesn't want power anymore" He answered.

Time skip -After bringing them back in front of the guilds door-

"Uh that Natsu Dragneel guy is so heavy!" Kaito said lying down on the couch. "Whatever let's just sleep till tomorrow and join Sabertooth okay?" He nodded and went to sleep, on the couch.

NEXT MORNING

"You ready Yumiko?" Kaito asked me. "Yeah" "Then let's go!" He said cheerfully

IN THE TRAIN

"urghhhh I feel like..." Kaito said turning green."An idiot" I added. If your wondering why I don't have the motion sickness? it's because I'm always thinking or focused on something that I forget about motion sickness.

TIME SKIP TO Sabertooth

We're right now in front of the guild's door. "Ready?" I asked him. He nodded. When we entered all eyes were on us."What do you want?" A blonde guy asked. His eyes widened when he saw me. "Just wanna join the guild?"Kaito said."Of course!" A manly voice spoke up."Where do you want your guild mark?" I told him to put mine on my neck and Kaito put his one on his right shoulder. "My names Kaito Igarashi and she is Yumiko Suzuki!" Kaito said. "He is an Elemental Dragon Slayer and I am a requip mage and..." Kaito's eyes widened when I said and because he thought I was just a requip mage.

"A dragon slayer but I won't tell you which type" I said finishing my sentence. "Do we have a barmaid here?" I asked the guild which shook all their heads. I sighed. "Fine I'll be the barmaid" I said which caused everyone to cheer.


End file.
